


A Day In The Life

by kylocentric



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel 616, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Deadpool, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Deadpool being Deadpool, He works with them but, M/M, it's just happening, kinda????????????????????, this is potentially cute, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylocentric/pseuds/kylocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve suggests that the Avengers team up to make patrols safer, however their numbers are a little short. The X-Men agree to help, and a slightly jealous Peter and hard-crushing Wade make it all the more fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In The Life

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write I'm sorry y'all. Also
> 
> {Yellow}  
> [White]

It was currently 9:46 am, and Peter was not happy that he had to show up to Avenger's Tower this early. Last night's patrol had kicked his ass, literally–he had the bruise on his tailbone to prove it. He nearly slunk in his seat as Steve droned on about the safety hazard of only one hero out at a time. It's not like it's the most dangerous thing he's done alone.

"So what are you suggesting? We always be within a scream's reach of someone else?"

"That is exactly what he's saying," Tony said, glancing to Peter then back at Steve, "but how are we gonna do this? For all of us to be at the lowest risk, we're gonna need more people, don't you think?"

"We are. That's why I'm proposing a team up."

"With who," Peter asked. Because seriously, who?

"Well, the X-Men have agreed to help us."

X-Men? That meant—

"Baby boy!"

 _Deadpool_.

"Deadpool, please refrain from running through Mr. Stark and Mr. Roger's tower. It would not be a good first impression if you were to break something."

"Oh, we've met Deadpool before, Colossus. He tends to cling to Spiderman like a leech, or an urchin, or an annoying little-"

"Tony, language please," Steve said to quiet whatever the other was about to say.

"Oh c'mon, Mr. Snarky Starky. I'm not that bad."

"Yes, you are."

Steve placed a gentle hand on Tony's chest.

"Tony, dear, please. Be nice. Sit down and relax."

Begrudgingly, he did.

"Alright. Well, The Avengers thank you for your agreeing to help. It will help keep us safe."

"We could use the extra help anyway," Wolverine deadpanned. 

"So," Deadpool spoke, leaning against the large table, "what's the plan then? We pairing 'tween the teams or by powers? It's not like it would be the best to work with someone we're unfamiliar with."

Tony sighed and stood.

"As much as I hate admitting it, he's right. It's pointless and potentially more dangerous to work with someone we aren't familiar with in battle. It could throw us off."

"Wow. Never thought I'd see tha day. Deadpool, suga', you were right."

"Oh, Rogue, my Sweet Southern Belle, you'd be surprised just how right I can be," Deadpool finished with a wink.

' _Who is she? Why is Deadpool flirting with her? I mean, he flirts with everyone but is she his girlfriend? Why is he leaning so close to her_?'

Peter's thought came invasively. It wasn't the first time he'd had a knee-jerk reaction over the merc. He was slightly protective, in a strange way, of Wade. As far as Peter knew, and as far as he was told, he was the only person to have seen Wade without his mask besides Colossus and the teenage trainee in the X-Men.

"You know babe, I should work with you. I mean, I am familar with you after all," Deadpool said lowly to the brunette girl.

"No!"

All eyes snapped to Peter as his little outburst filled the room. 

"I mean, uh, I should work with you, Deadpool. I'm only really familiar with you. I've, you know, not really worked with anyone else."

"Aww, Spidey. You actually want to work with me? Did the stick finally fall out of that pert little spider spool of yours?"

With a roll of his eyes, Peter sat back down and blushed.

"Don't make me change my mind."

' _Peter, what the Hell was that? You can't be jealous of Rogue. It's not like Wade is an untouched virgin. You_ walked in on him  _and the black haired girl. Domino? Whatever. Don't do that again_.'

* * *

In the end, Rouge was paired with Natasha and Negasonic as a trio. Steve and Tony were a pair, alongside Collosus and Wolverine, who would all switch between themselves. Bruce and Clint were a pair, as were Wanda and her brother Pietro. That left the first decided duo, Deadpool and Spiderman.

At this point, the meeting has disbanded, leaving everyone to their own devices. Tony has whisked Logan away to do whatever manly things two gruff dude did together. Steve and Collosus were sitting in the kitchen, drinking tea and talking about how excited they were to find someone who was as PG language as themselves. Wanda had no doubt decided to catch up with her brother while he was here. Nat, Clint, and Bruce were off doing whatever, and Rogue had taken Negasonic back to the X-Mansion.

This left Wade. Where ever he was, Peter mused, he couldn't be doing something to good. Peter sent a text to Tony stating simply he was heading home and to text him the schedule for patrol. As he was about to leave, a shout made him pause.

"Ah, baby boy, wait up."

"Yes, Wade?"

"As boss man said, we have to stick together!"

Peter rolled his eyes.

"That's when we're Spiderman and Deadpool, Wade."

"Well I'm always Deadpool. Besides, I can't let a sweet thing like you walk the mean streets all alone. What if you were to get mugged?"

"Wade," Peter huffed, "just because I'm not Spiderman right now does not mean I don't have his powers. Is there a real reason you want to come with me?"

"Other than my deep love for you? I'm bored and everyone else seems to have a friend. I don't."

Peter would have been lying if he said his heart didn't break a bit at Wade's choice of words. For knowing the man as long as he did, he could pick up the slight change of tone or emotion in Wade.

"I just paid my Netflix bill yesterday and have leftover pizza in the fridge."

Behind his mask, Deadpool smiled.

"Are you asking me to Netflix and chill, Spiderbabe?"

"I am telling you that I have food and TV. I never said you could join."

"Yes, but you implied it. Therefore, I am tagging along. Let's go, babe. I'm driving."

"You drove here?"

"You think that the X-Douche gang all huddled together for warmth and traveled in a group like penguins?"

Peter laughed out loud at that. While he could be annoying, Deadpool could be seriously funny.

"Fair enough. Let's go."

Wade's hand rested on Peter's lower back as they walked to his car. It wasn't unpleasant, so Peter allowed it. Both men slid into the car and Wade kicked the radio on low.

"Before we go to your house, I have a quick stop to make."

"Alright."

The silence between them was comfortable and companionable. Peter nearly drifted off to Wade's low singing. Not that he would  _ever_ admit it, but Peter was often lulled by Wade's singing. It was soft and gentle and just soothing to hear.

All too soon, Wade was braking and opening both Peter's and his door.

"Where are we, Wade?"

"A friends. I promised her I'd help her get her TV rehooked."

Peter was expecting someone a little weird, given Wade's past. What he  _wasn't_ expecting, however, was the barrel of a gun pointing directly at his head.

" _Woah_ there, Ted Nugent. We're in the blast zone."

"You could have warned me, you know. Get in here before I shoot you on purpose."

The lady was older with a deep voice. She sat the gun against the couch and replaced it with a walking stick. Wade was about to sit when he got the lady's cane to the knee.

"Who's your friend?"

"That would be my sweet assed little love arachnid."

Peter rolled his eyes and smacked Wade's arm.

"I'm Spi-" he stopped himself. This old lady was blind and obviously a good friend of Wade's. Why should be be scared?

"I'm Peter. Peter Parker."

"Parker. I know that name. Is your grandmother named May?"

"Aunt, actually."

"Ah. Well then. Anyway, hop to it Wade. I'm sure you and your boyfriend want to be on your way."

Peter blushed and muttered out a "I'm not his boyfriend".

He leaned against a support beam as Wade knelt beside the entertainment center and began pulling wires. 

It may have been fall, but it was cold outside. No wonder Wade usually wore his suit so often during Christmas. It was probably warm as Hell.

"Boy, are you cold? I can hear your teeth chattering."

Peter's teeth had been chattering, but very quietly.

"I'm fine."

"You can't lie to a blind lady. We can hear it. Hang on a moment and try to not shake the house with your shivering." 

Al stood and walked into a separate room. Wade spoke.

"Don't mind her. She's weird."

"She reminds me a bit of Aunt May."

He wasn't sure, but Peter was almost sure he heard Wade say "glad to know she's good at what she does".

Al walked back in the room and chucked something in Peter's general direction. He caught it before it hit a glass full of water. Thank God for enhanced reflexes.

"Thank you, Al."

He slipped the jacket on his body. It smelled like old but not dirty laundry, and Wade. It must be his, because that would explain why it's so big on him. The sleeves hit his knees, where as Peter's finger tips only grazed his mid thighs.

"Well granny, your TV is hooked up and ready to go but I don't know why you'd need one if you can't-"

His words fell short as Wade saw Peter standing looking a bit lost, drowning in a jacket.  _His_ jacket.

[Well damn. Spidey should wear our clothes more often.]

{Or wear less clothes more often!}

' _Calm down and enjoy the cute view_.'

Under his mask, Wade smiled heavily. Peter was the most adorable thing to ever adorable.

"Thank you Wade. I'll make sure to repay you."

"Sure sure. C'mon on baby boy. I can hear the pizza calling me. ' **Deadpool. Oh, Deadpool. Eat me. Eat me!!!** '"

Again with eye rolls. The men returned to the car and drove to Peter's apartment.

"Oh baby boy. Do I still have clothes here? I do not feel like lounging in my suit."

"They're in my bottom drawer."

"Thank you baby boy."

Peter stared at Wade's back as he walked to Peter's bedroom. It made his heart do a little flip seeing Wade being slightly domestic. After the TV was on, XBox running, and Netflix booted up, Wade stalked out in gray sweats and an old Spiderman tee that Peter had gotten him for his birthday a few years back as a joke. He tossed a pair of smaller pants to Peter.

"There. You can at least change out of your jeans. I'll put a movie on and you can go round up pizza."

"Thank you Wade."

He smiled down at Peter. 

{I still don't know why he doesn't vomit every time he looks at us.}

[Because Peter isn't shallow like Vanessa turned out to be. Besides, he makes great-]

{Kick ass tacos!!!! Who doesn't love a good taco? And who doesn't love a good spiderbutt?}

With the movie chosen, Wade glanced into the kitchen where Peter was reaching for the plates. Peter looked so damn cute in his jacket. Wade stood and walked behind Peter, reaching past him and grabbing two paper plates from the top shelf. His other hand wrapped around Peter's stomach and held him tight.

"You know, you could use those amazing sticky hands and crawl up the wall like a lizard."

"Oh be nice, Wade."

Wade kissed the top of Peter's head and leaned against him. 

"I don't know why you put up with me, baby boy."

"Because I love you, you big dummy."

Wade drew away from Peter and Peter's hackles rose.

"I mean. You know."

Wade backed Peter up into the counter and placed his hands on either side of him. Oddly enough, Peter's spidey sense wasn't going off.

A crushing hug lifted Peter off the ground.

"Wade?"

"Hush and let me love you."

Peter giggled and wrapped his arms around Wade's next and his legs around his waist. 

"You know, I know why you teamed up with me."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"You couldn't handle anyone else trying to take my attention away from you."

"You caught me, Wade."

Peter's butt was now resting on the counter, however his legs were still firmly attached to Wade's waist.

"So were you like, seriously cereral, baby boy?"

"Of course Wade. I love you."

"In the friends way? And I don't mean like f•r•i•e•n•d•s way where Chandler and Monica are doing the do or Rachel and Ross should be or even Joey and Pheobe which I totally ship."

"Wade, you talk too much."

A short peck on the cheek, testing the waters. Wade flinched and Peter's hand rested on his cheek.

"Hey. It's just me."

"And I'm almost afraid you aren't real. Like you're gonna vanish from my arms and I'll wake up from a really good dream."

"I'm no dream, Wade. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

"Do you promise?"

It was almost hesitant. Peter kissed the tip of Wade's nose.

"Of course I do."

Slowly, slowly, they leaned in. It was a soft kiss, but a kiss none the less. Wade's arms tightened around Peter's waist, and Peter's arms linked behind Wade's head. They pulled back and rested against each other's foreheads.

"I love you too, baby boy."

 


End file.
